cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Free States
Statement of Existence The Union of Free States (UFS) was officially created on the 3rd of June 2008. The statement of existence was posted by Alicia of Venture. Formation The Union of Free States was formed as a result of an active protest made by several highly ranked members of Heroes of the Union and several regular members also followed. The protest was caused by concern about security and a feel of lack of trust given out by the triumvirate's. The original 6 members of the Union of Free States felt that the only way of voicing there complaints after previous attempts was to resign from their positions. Heroes of the Union lost its Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Defense, Officer General; Commander of the North and 3 regular members. Charter UFS hereby declares that the following document, and the implications it creates shall be the public and standing charter of UFS: The Union of Free States Pre-amble: UFS is a multi-coloured alliance that hopes to offer its members protection, peace and prosperity by way of a dedicated membership force and a strong, accountable government. The members of UFS recognise this charter as the policy that they swear by and promise to uphold. UFS believe that following are important qualities and aspects of our alliance and of every member: Peaceful intent Good spirit Honourable intent Loyalty Respect to all others Freedom And utmost; Strength as one I. Admission and membership. II. Departure from UFS III. The governing of UFS IV. The electoral system V. Foreign affairs VI. War VII. Nuclear weapons and war VIII. Foreign aid IX. Spying X. Forums and forum conduct XI. Disbandment I. Admission and membership a. Any nation may apply for UFS membership provided they can submit, and truthfully declare the following: i. Their Nation name ii. Their Ruler name iii. Their Colour iv. Their Strength v. Their previous alliances (if any) vi. Previous positions held within other alliances (if any) vii. Their status with regards to being the enemies of other alliances viii. Their status with regard to war and foreign aid (inc spying) ix. Have they read the charter x. Why they want to join UFS b. Nations may be refused for membership for the following: i. Being red in colour ii. Being on the enemies list of another alliance iii. Failure to accept other members for their races, religions, genders and ages. UFS employs a tolerance policy, listed under section IX iv. Being in another alliance already v. Failing to provide answers to the above (see I.a.) c. When attempting to register and apply for membership at the UFS forums, nations should do the following: i. Ensure their ruler name is the same as their username ii. Ensure that they answer all questions above, honestly and truthfully, even if the answer is not desirable; UFS recognizes all nations as being permitted a second chance and UFS will engage in foreign affairs to remove potential members from enemy lists where possible. iii. Ensure to show respect to UFS members and foreign dignitaries alike iv. Ensure they use clean, clear language, preferably with correct spelling, grammar and punctuation d. When accepted as members, nations accept the rules of the alliance as published publicly on our forums, and they accept that breach of alliance rules or charter is punishable up to and including Permanent ZI. e. Nations under 20 days old will be assigned to the academy where they will be educated and assisted in learning the basics of the game. After they reach 20 days of age, they will automatically graduate from the academy. Guides will still be available to all members at all times. f. UFS members may take tests in various subjects; for example tech trading, warring and trade-effectiveness, these tests will warrant various qualifications that will open up new possibilities in the alliance for them, completion of tests may also warrant a cash reward in the form of aid, dependent on scores. g. A public list of nations failing their applications will be maintained, this will include nations failed for being on enemy lists and will be accessible to all foreign diplomats II. Departure from UFS a. Any member is permitted to leave UFS at any time i. Nations choosing to leave do so with honour, and are considered welcome back at any point, provided they still maintain their honour ii. To leave nations should post in the appropriate threads on the forums, nations failing to do this may face the possibility of not being welcomed back iii. Nations leaving before 60 days seniority must pay back 80% of aid donated before they will be welcomed back, exceptions include war-aid and test rewards. iv. A public list will be maintained, documenting all nations that have left UFS, this will be accessible to all foreign diplomats b. Some misdemeanours warrant expulsion from UFS i. Nations that are expelled may not be permitted back into the alliance without due reason ii. Any nation expelled may file for appeal upon the even of their re-applying, their case will be considered and an answer given in as unbiased a way as possible iii. A public list will be maintained, documenting all nations expelled from UFS, this list will also show any members that are considered enemies of UFS, this will be accessible to all foreign diplomats III. The Governing of UFS a. UFS shall, primarily be ruled by two founders, until such time as a democratic presidential system can be fairly established, even after this time, the founding members shall be recognised, even if they are not selected as leaders b. There shall be the following ministries i. Ministry of internal affairs 1. The MoIA shall be responsible for maintaining membership records, seeking out ghosts and handling recruitment and applications, the MoIA also has a responsibility to work with the MoD and the MoJ to uphold the alliances internal security ii. Ministry of defence 1. The MoD shall be responsible for handling all wars within UFS, this shall include ghost-busting and all internal combat, as well as external combat, the MoD also has a responsibility to work with the MoIA and the MoJ to uphold the alliances internal security iii. Ministry of foreign affairs 1. The MoFA will be responsible for all diplomacy with other alliances. It is their responsibility to prevent warfare and maintain the best possible relations with other alliances through use of diplomats and diplomacy, the MoFA is also responsible for drafting and noting possible treaties iv. Ministry of finance 1. The MoF shall be responsible for maintaining positive aiding within the alliance, and it shall be their job to ensure that growth programmes are set up etc, the MoF also has a responsibility to work with the MoIA to better the membership and a responsibility to work with the MoD to provide reparations, compensations and war-aid. v. Ministry of justice 1. The MoJ shall be responsible for ensuring all members in breach of UFS rules get a fair trial and conviction, the MoJ has a responsibility to work with all of the other ministers to bring about satisfactory punishments and ensure that any foreign parties affected are recompensed satisfactorily. c. Each ministry shall have a separate member governing it, in the first instance the positions will be filled by the founders until such time as suitable candidates can be found. d. Each ministry will govern itself and shall be accountable to the membership e. Ministers may be removed by a vote of no confidence. The protocol for a vote of no confidence shall be a P/M to one of the founders and a poll started to the same effect so as to maintain the messengers integrity and anonymity f. Ministers take an appointed position and are therefore not elected, however, when taking into account appointments, nominations can be made by the general membership, all nominees should be considered for their true merits g. Ministers have the right to govern their ministries as they deem suitable, they may appoint departments as they desire, however the founder may supersede any actions they deem to be unsuitable h. Each section of government will have it’s own office where it may post reports etc, there will also be a private government sector and a public government sector where suggestions can be made IV. The Electoral System a. UFS will, when it’s mass allows, become a democratic alliance, at that time, elections for the position of President will be held. The President will appoint their own Vice President. b. Elections shall be held no more than once every 53 days, but no less than once every 1113 days. c. Elections will take place over a period of a week, on the first day, elections shall be announced, all parties who choose to run may post in an appropriate area, with their “blurb”, they have 48 hours to do this. Elections will then open to the vote, any candidate not signed in after this time will receive a voting penalty, though they will be added to the polls. Polls will stay open for five days, after which the votes will be taken. d. A majority of only one vote will be required to take office e. A tie will result in a run off election f. During the week that voting takes place the current holder of the office will remain in power g. If only one candidate runs for the election, there will be no vote h. If no candidates run for the election, either the current holder will retain their position, or the founders will hold the position for the minimum required term i. A President may nominate their Vice President from any position in the alliance, but no member may hold more than two government positions V. Foreign Affairs a. UFS shall seek to maintain good relations with all alliances in the cyberverse where at all possible b. UFS shall be willing to assist in peace negotiations between any alliance where it’s help is requested c. UFS shall always maintain open diplomatic channels with any alliance, even if at war with said alliance d. UFS recognises other alliances rights to close diplomatic relations with UFS, UFS requests that any alliance doing this be courteous and give 24 hours notice so that we may make any final statements necessary e. UFS will uphold all treaties made, and will give the correct respect to their terms f. UFS recognises that war is a grim necessity in the cyberverse, but will always exhaust all chances of diplomatic solution before resorting to war VI. War a. UFS wishes to note it’s desire to avoid war in all it’s forms, and seeks to find suitably beneficial methods of diplomatic solution, however, UFS accepts the need for war in some cases, and exerts it willingness to fight for it’s sovereignty and prosperity where needed b. UFS members may not go to war with any nation unless they are permitted to do so by the MoD, the MoD will be held responsible for any nations going to war, without due cause c. In the event of UFS vs. aligned, foreign relations will be opened immediately, and the offending nation will be ordered to stop. UFS cannot guarantee that nations will stop, however, any nations refusing to cease hostilities is in breach of the charter and is therefore a rogue. UFS will assist the offended alliance with force and reparations if needed. d. In the event of UFS vs. unaligned, a channel will be opened to the offended nation, and our nation will be ordered to cease and pay reps, any nations failing to do this will be branded a rogue, the appropriate punishment will be given e. In the event of unaligned vs. UFS a channel will be opened to the offending nation with a demand for peace and reps, failure to do this will result in being declared a rogue and the full force of the UFS military f. In the event of aligned vs. UFS a channel will be opened to the offending nation, demanding peace, a channel will be opened to the offending nations alliance to gain an explanation and bring about peace in a mutually suitable way, the UFS nation will be permitted to retaliate in kind to any attacks received; for example, air-raid to air-raid, cm to cm, if no response can be brought about within 48 hours g. In the event of inter-alliance warfare, UFS employs a M.A.D policy and will aim to return as much damage as is dealt, diplomacy will still be attempted as UFS believes that peace is invariably best for all parties VII. Nuclear weapons and war a. UFS accepts the value of nuclear weapons as deterrents and their purchase as a milestone for any nation b. UFS does not condone the purchase of nuclear weapons with intent to use them in anger, but it does believe they are a vital tool in defence c. UFS believes that a pre-emptive strike is better than a late one, but will attempt to bring about terms of war that include the prevention of nuclear war with regard to it’s negative effects for all parties involved, if no terms are laid, then nuclear first strikes are permitted d. Any nation using nuclear weapons unjustly will be listed and reported to all foreign diplomats e. UFS nations are restricted to holding ten nuclear weapons at any one time, unless they hold a qualification to permit a higher number f. UFS nations attacked by nuke rogues will have the full support of the alliance and will be permitted to retaliate in any way seen fit, supporting nations will take a similar stance VIII. Foreign Aid a. UFS permits all member nations to send or receive foreign aid as they wish b. UFS does however restrict nation to receiving foreign aid from peaceful nations only c. UFS also restricts nations from sending foreign aid to unaligned, or aligned nations at war, except those with whom we have treaties d. UFS members may apply for aid, and they are entitled to it provided they can offer a fair reason for it’s requirement e. Any member sending aid to an enemy of UFS will be severely punished f. Any member sending aid to an enemy of an ally of UFS will be severely punished g. The MoF must personally approve all personal aid requests IX. Spying a. UFS will punish, with ZI, any nation spying on our forums, we will also bring about consequences for the alliance to whom they were reporting b. UFS will punish any nation spying on one of our nations, or any UFS member that spies on an aligned nation c. UFS permits it’s members to spy on unaligned nations, but all nations spied upon may request reparations from the alliance, the alliance accepts no responsibility for consequences arising from it’s members spying, and will not support any nation that is attacked for being caught in such an act X. Forums and forum conduct a. The UFS forums are located here: http://ufs.smfnew.com/index.php b. UFS offers it’s members access to a free forum, to enable them to get the most out of their time in the alliance c. By signing up and reading this charter, they agree that they will conduct themselves in a tolerant manner and will hold the greatest of respect for all UFS members, all diplomats and all other forum users d. Non-toleration and abusive acts will result in warnings on the forums, possible bans, reporting to other diplomats as well as in-game consequences e. UFS takes forum conduct very seriously and would like to impose the following guidelines i. All material submitted to the forums is applicable to UK law ii. All illegal conduct will be removed, and IP’s will be logged iii. Examples of illegal material include child pornography, instructions on manufacturing pyrotechnic and open racism iv. UFS will capture screenshots of any illegal items and will report them to the CN community as appropriate v. UFS will reward vigilance in its members. XI. Disbandment a. UFS may only be disbanded by the two founding members, one full weeks notice will be given and suitable alternative alliances will be permitted to post recruitment messages b. After that week, UFS will be signed off, the forums will become a read only archive and the name UFS will be opened for free use c. An OWF announcement will be made giving credit to all who have worked hardest for UFS etc d. Nations choosing to do so may re-found UFS any way they see fit after it’s disbandment, but the old forums remain the property of the old founders, new founders may request information and such on which to base their new alliance This Charter has been approved by; Finius, founding member Alicia, founding member Thank you for reading. Government Due to its relatively small member size, the Union of Free States only currently fill three out of six government positions. When enough members have joined the full government should include; :An Emperor, ::A Minister of Internal Affairs, ::A Minister of Defence, ::A Minister of Foreign Affairs, ::A Minister of Justice, ::A Minister of Finance. Before the Union merged with Terra Prime her government consisted of; :An Emperor - The Incredible Hulk of Great Roman Empire. ::A Minister of Finance - Manchesterunitedgod of Ziler After the merge with Terra Prime The Incredible Hulk took the role of Regent in the Terra Prime government. Whilst Manchesterunitedgod took up the role of deputy banker helping the Imperial banker build the alliance. Treaties Treaties of Amity none Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty Ascended Republic of Elite States United Earth Defence Mutual Defence Pacts none Mutual Defence with option Aggression Pacts none Mutual Aggression Defence Pacts none Protectorates Union of Free States is currently a protectorate of Ragnarok Category:Alliances